The Continuation of the Dream
by roxasora14
Summary: When two people who should have never met each other, meet. How would fate be changed...?


**I do not own Kingdom hearts or Fate/Stay Night they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was impossible, simply and utterly impossible for him to sleep. It was the day after his fifth birthday and no matter how tired he felt, he couldn't get any rest. There was something bothering him, he hadn't felt like this since last year when he felt someone suffering, now it was the same feeling as that time except that now the suffering was increased a hundred... No a thousand times more at least.

He gets up from his bed and sits in the cold floor to relax, closing his eyes; he starts to focus in the source of the pain. He was scared, the pain felt so immense that it may break him but... He just couldn't let anyone with that kind of pain alone, so even if it broke him he should at least try to help. So with that resolution, he endures and reaches for it... No, no "it", him.

* * *

He sat there alone amist the countless swords he had collect and copy throughout his live and even after his dead, he had found his answer, he didn't knew how long had it been since that time when he faced himself but he had etched those words into his heart

"It wasn't a mistake"

And he knew it. He hadn't been wrong and it wasn't a mistake, if he could save someone then it wasn't wrong to do it. Still, he also knew that even with his answer, there was no salvation for him... He knew it, he really knew it... But was it wrong for him to wish for it?

Those were his thoughts as a bright light covered the world

* * *

The knight in red found himself extremely confused. When the light had covered his world he had thought he had been summoned by Alaya once again, perhaps even to fight in one of the many iterations of the Holy Grail War, but instead of a magi or a bloodied battlefield, what appeared before his view was something he hadn't seen in a while.

"So... beautiful..." those were the only thoughts on his mind as soon as he saw the scenery. It was weird for him to feel like this but everything about this place screamed of peace, the crystal clear waters, the white sand, and the palm trees swaying with the wind. This was a world that had never seen conflict

"..." He had to snap out of it, he had to find out where was he. This place wasn't real; it was similar in nature to a Reality Marble but somehow different, like it wasn't fully realized yet. It wasn't that, not really but it was the best he could come up to explain his current situation. With a silent sigh he starts walking around the beach.

* * *

"Ah... This is great..." Sora didn't really understood why he was suddenly sitting on the paopu tree in the islands where he and his friends usually play but he didn't mind, he loved it here. Riku had been talking about going to see other worlds lately and Sora couldn't really warp his mind around the idea of leaving his home, but that was okay after all he always had a home here and he didn't really mind the idea of meeting new people... Ah... He was thinking way too much, it wasn't like him, for now he would simply enjoy this beautiful sunset.

He suddenly hears the creaking of the wooden tablets in the bridge connecting the two little islands; he looks back and sees a man wearing a black armor with red over-cloak with white hair and tanned skin

"Hello" Sora says with a smile.

The man seems surprised to see him there, but Sora didn't feel any bad intentions from the man in front of him, he actually looked kind of like a super hero, at least to him.

"Are you ok?" he remembered someone suffering, he had tried talking to them and he had appeared here with him so he must be the one that was hurting. He should at least hear him out, maybe he had some sort of trouble and if he could help him with it he would be more than happy to do so.

* * *

EMIYA had seen many things in his life from Servant to Dead Apostles and now even after dead he was still being surprised, to think a kid so young could have the beginnings of a Reality Marble inside him was unthinkable. Still he somehow felt like he could trust him it was weird, perhaps it was the effect of this Marble just like his own world could copy swords maybe this Reality Marble had the ability to calm down people to the point where they have no wish to fight in any way. It didn't matter though, the kid was offering to hear about his problems and he didn't really had that many opportunities to talk with anyone so he might as well take him up on his offer… he just had to hope, he wouldn't traumatize the kid that much…

Sora heard his tale… he heard the tale of a hero who gave everything for his ideal… a hero who fought through countless battles, who was never defeated and was never understood… and in the end he was betrayed by everything and everyone even his ideal…

 _It was sad, way too sad… it… it just wasn't fair… but- but even knowing all that… it still… it sill…_

"It was not a mistake" Sora says in quiet voice, he had heard him, he had heard everything about his life and even though he definitely thought it wasn't fair, after all a hero should always have a happy ending, right? He still believed that the way he had lived was not a mistake.

He wanted to help him, the man said he had no regrets about his life anymore… but it still wasn't right; he didn't manage to fulfill his ideal even once… so even if he couldn't be saved, Sora wanted to at least—

"Let me fulfill your ideal for you!" he said with as much determinations as he could muster.

* * *

It was nostalgic in a way when he was younger he had said similar words to the man that had saved him but this situation was different, he had only told this kid about his life nothing else, so why did he wanted to follow his ideal?

"Why?"

"I… I don't think it was wrong, what you did was not wrong but… you never fulfilled your ideal so since you can't follow it anymore because of your contract with that World thingy you talk about earlier, I will do it for you… I'll find a way to save everyone… and I'll find a way to save you as well… I promise!"

He did resemble him in a way; they both seem to be quite hard headed and he felt that even if he said *no* the kid would still go through with it… he really shouldn't let this kid try to follow the same path as him but even if he knew that—

"Don't worry, what you did was right, chasing after your ideal was right and there is no way that I'll let your actions become a mistake"

He lets out a sigh at the kid's words, he vaguely wonders if this is what Kiritsugu felt when he told him to leave his ideal in his hands… well it didn't matter now, he had come to a decision.

"You would go through with it even without my permission, wouldn't you?"

The kid looks away, probably embarrassed at being seen through so easily and answers "Yeah"

He lets out a small laugh they did resemble each other "It's okay then, it's fine if you wish to follow the same path as me. Yes, with this it's come full circle, I'm at peace now"

The kid gives him the brightest smile he has ever seem

"Yes, it fine you can leave your dream to me"

The sound of sword falling and getting stuck in the ground starts sounding in the background as the world starts to fade into light. None of them paid any mind to it instead they both keep looking towards the horizon

"Oh, I completely forgot. My name is Sora, what's yours?" the kid looks up at the knight one last time

"…" he seems deep in thought "My name is… Emiya Shirou" he says with an air of nostalgia around him

"Emiya Shirou, huh?" Sora says as he returns to look at the horizon with the sound of raining steel getting stronger at his back and lets out a small smile "That's a cool name…"

And with that the world inside the kid's heart is engulf in a bright light…

* * *

 **12 years later…**

 **Sora POV:**

It was burning… everything was burning around me…

 _Stop…_

People were dying… people who wanted to be saved… people who wanted to save others…

 _Stop it…_

Everything died around me… and I keep going…

 _Stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it… stop it…_

"SORA!" I hear a familiar voice calling me back

"Ahhhh!" I open my eyes in a rush… I messed up; I was getting consumed by his memories…

"Sora, dear are you okay?" I hear my mom worried voice in front of me…

Everything is blurry… I need to focus; I was sitting cross legged in the floor of my room with the lights turn off so I could concentrate better… All right I'm regaining my sense of space; I can finally see her face… but why is it so dark? I began meditating at midday so it shouldn't be more than an hour, two at most.

"Sora..?"

"I'm fine mom, sorry for worrying you…" I give her my biggest smile "What are you doing here?" She isn't buying my smile…she knows me too much; still she doesn't question me…

"I came to get you for dinner"

It's that late already; I guess time really flies when you are going through the traumatic memories of someone else, anyway… "I'll go down in few minutes; I'm going to change my clothes, ok?"

"Sure…" she goes towards the door "And Sora, don't disappear on me this time?" She jokes but I can tell she is actually worried

"Don't worry mom, I'm here to stay" I give her another smile

And she returns it… she goes out of my room and closes the door behind her… she is not buying that either, honestly she does know me too much, well she's my mom after all

I get up from the floor and turn on the lights in my room; I take off my shirt and look myself in the mirror…

There are a few minor burns from the 8 hour of training I just did… I'm even worse than him in regards to magecraft, only 15 magic circuits and they can't really hold that many units each either…

*sigh* I sit on my bed as I put on a clean t-shirt. It's been already a year since the defeat of Xehanorth, a year since I remembered the promised I made when I was little and a year since I first saw his *Infinite Creation of Swords*

I summon my keyblade in my left hand and hold it loosely; I extend my free hand and close my eyes… just one more time before dinner…

" _Trace on…"_ I call his aria, to connect with his world

I feel the swords cutting my skin, the heat burning me… I endure and open my eyes, I see his World that desolated field of swords, I kneel and reach for the only sword I can see… I start to feel the heat intensifying around me, the field of sword disappear being replace by the burning ground he survived when he was a kid… I pull back from his world, I can't mess up like that again or I'll get consumed by his memories

I open my eyes in my room, my keyblade still in my left hand while in my right hand I see the white sword Bakuya… this is the only sword I can properly project. A year ago when my memories of him reappeared I was able to see his world clearly and this was the only sword I was able to grasp before being thrown out of his world… after that every time I try to enter his world I always get affected by his memories, the keyblade does help as it allows me to keep my sense of self intact by negating the memories. I know, I'm not compatible with Unlimited Blade Works but I do have a part of his soul inside me so I think if I somehow manage to relive his memories, I would be able to at least gain access to most of his blades…

"Sora, come down" I hear my mom calling

"I'm going…"

I'm planning to start my journey through the worlds again sometime next year; after all there are still people out there who need to be saved even if I don't know who they are yet. I feel bad about leaving my family again and I don't know if Riku and Kairi would like to come with me in this journey, but that's okay after all they are always in my heart…

Yeah, there is no need for worries, I'm someone who follows his own heart and my heart is now telling me to follow his ideal, so that's exactly what I'll do. I'll find a way to save everyone; I'll find a way to save him… even if it was a childish promise with little to no possibility of being fulfilled. I'll never stop trying to reach for it.

With those thought I start walking towards to door to go down stairs, I dismiss the keyblade and feel Bakuya return to prana particles, I let a sigh as I realize that the journey it's just beginning just like him even if it's not my ideal, I'll still follow it, no matter what I'll become and *Ally of Justice*

* * *

 **Well, I had tons of fun writing this little crossover one shot, just because there are no crossover where both Emiya and Sora actually meet, it was actually pretty nice to write about them, anyway that all for this author note, hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want and please forgive any grammatical mistakes, I hope they weren't that distracting.**


End file.
